


Bucky is a doll

by stuckyandpsylocke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cocksleeve, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Feminization, Horny Bucky Barnes, Horny Steve Rogers, Inanimate Object Porn, Kinks, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Doll Bucky, Sex Toys, Sex as Therapy, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyandpsylocke/pseuds/stuckyandpsylocke
Summary: Bucky Barnes is recovering and doing fine. The problem is, he just can't be intimate with Steve. Not yet. He's actually fine with hugging Steve, sleeping with Steve, cuddling with Steve, showering with Steve, and even kissing him, But, he has to be the one to initiate things!And, even though he's fine with being affection with Steve like this, he has a major problem! He can't have sex with Steve...Or: The fic where Bucky is recovering, desperate and horny, wishing he could have sex with Steve. So, he gets a sex doll modeled after himself, for Steve to fuck and use.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bucky is a doll

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first fanfic, featuring my favorite non-canon, OTP couple! Steve and Bucky! I just love these guys!  
> And... This is just pure porn, lol, with minimal story, just absolute sexy times! Have fun reading it!  
> PS: If there any artist out there reading this, feel free to create art based on any scene from the fic that grabs your attention!

Bucky was doing fine… all things considered. He really was. He was making quick progress in his recovery, and after a year of therapy, both physical and mental, he would say, that he was happy.

Yes, Bucky Barnes was happy. He had Steve by his side, and he was healed. Well, almost healed.

Bucky would even go as far as to say 99% healed. However, that missing one percent seemed like a rather huge number, followed by infinite zeros, that’s how significant that last percent felt like. And oh boy, was it important to Bucky’s life and well being. Not just to his own life, but for his relationship with Steve. It was a make or break kind of situation. And Bucky desperately wanted to make it.

See, there are things Bucky wants… and those are things, he was unable to heal from. Or more like, unable to overcome. Since technically there isn't anything wrong with him. Bucky is a 100% healthy, but, see, the problem is, he just can't be intimate with Steve.

He can't do it. Don't get him wrong, he’s progressed a Lot in a year, so, he’s actually fine with physical affection, More than fine, actually. He sleeps in the bed with Steve, he can cuddle with Steve, on the couch or in their bed, he can hug Steve, he can take showers with Steve, he can even kiss Steve, and he actually enjoys it. He even craves physical affection, but, the rule is, he has to be the one to initiate physical touch. It all has to come from Bucky himself.  
And, what Bucky specifically means by him not being intimate, he means sex. Bucky still can't have sex with Steve.  
Even though he wants to. Desperately. He’s got his libido back. 

Bucky does get aroused. Not just aroused. Horny. Bucky gets horny, horny by just looking at Steve. And he is fine touching himself. He jerks off now pretty much every day, that’s how horny he gets just by being near Steve. And he’s gotten to a point now where he even uses toys. Specifically, butt plugs, and a dildo, matching Steve in size. 

Because Bucky is horny, and he is desperate. He enjoys fucking himself on the dildo, and jerking off to images of Steve, and his perfect cock. He just, can't have sex with Steve. At least, not yet.  
Bucky physically freezes, every time they get into a seemingly sexual position, and hands wonder to regions they normally go to as a natural part of foreplay, Bucky’s body freezes, his dick goes flaccid, his arousal out the window in an instant. 

See, that is the problem. And it's a major one. Bucky is horny, desperate, he craves Steve, his huge arms, his massive thighs, and his enormous cock, he craves it all, yet, for some reason that is connected to his time with Hydra and his trauma, his body literally rejects the idea of being intimate with Steve. Even though his gotten good at initiating and enjoying all the other aspects of affection and intimacy, Bucky knows he still has ways to go before whatever this mental blocks is finally melts away, and he can make it up to Steve by letting him pound him as many times as their are days in a year, yeah, that’s what Bucky plans to do once his body and brain allows him to have Steve.

And Steve deserves it, too. He very much does. He never pushes Bucky, never slips a tongue into his mouth when Bucky kisses him, his hands never wonder to Bucky’s ass when he hugs him. He never pushes his bulge between Bucky’s butt when they spoon on the bed, or on the couch. He always keeps his hands, and cock to himself. Being the perfect gentleman, so incredibly respectful, which Buky absolutely adores him for, but here’s the thing...

Steve has needs too.  
Bucky knows that Steve has a high libido, after affect of the Serum, and that high sex drive comes with a massive cock, and heavy balls that need to be emptied every day. Usually multiple times a day. Bucky knows this. And Bucky loves this. Or at least, he thinks, he remembers, when he was reunited with Steve, before the train accident, the limited time they spent together, Bucky remembers being such a whore for Steve’s new body, and cock. He couldn't get enough of it. Bucky remembers that clearly. 

Bucky thinks that he can, in some visceral part of his body, even remember the feel of Steve’s cock inside of him. He misses it. He misses that cock and Steve’s dirty mouth in his ear. God Steve’s filthy mouth is what Bucky misses the second most behind that cock. Bucky remembers how he was able to get off just hearing Steve’s dirty talk, he didn't even have to touch himself, he was able to come just from hearing Steve use those filthy words. 

Bucky knows things have to change when Steve, unbeknownst to him, proves just how much he needs Bucky, just how much he misses Bucky’s body as well. 

See, Bucky doesn't mean to catch Steve in the act, it happens by accident. Bucky knows that Steve has a sex drive, and he knows that Steve has been very discreet about it, not necessarily hiding it, but also not wanting to pressure Bucky. But Bucky isn't a naive child, he knows that Steve jerks off first thing in the morning after he gets home from his run, and he does it under the shower. And Bucky also knows that Steve jerks off for the second time before they go to bed, once again while he showers, or, if Bucky requests they shower together, Steve will go away under the pretense of a „late night work out” but really, Bucky knows that all Steve does is jerk off in the gym bathroom. 

So, Bucky knows Steve’s masturbation routine, that’s why it is really an accident when he catches him, but it is that specific sight of Steve, Bucky catches that makes him realize, things need to change in their non existent sex life, at least until Bucky gets his old sex drive back. The one that was obsessed with Steve. He needs to get that Bucky back.

Bucky catches Steve on a Friday afternoon, just after he comes home from his physical therapy appointment. On most days, Steve comes home just an hour or so before dinner, even though he’s semi retired, his schedule never stops being full. Which is why Bucky always takes a hot bubble bath, first thing after he comes home from physical therapy, so he can rest and let his muscles relax. 

That is exactly what he plans on doing when he arrives back in the safety of their apartment. He drops his bag on the kitchen table, and makes his way down the hallway towards their master bedroom which has an en suite bathroom.

Bucky barely takes a few steps, and a sound stops him in his tracks. Specifically, moans stop him, very deep, sexual moans of a man. He knows this sound. This is Steve’s sex noise. Bucky only hears the moans and grunts, he is yet to catch Steve say any dirty words, but Bucky’s dick is already hard, tenting against his gym shorts, heart pounding heavy with arousal in his chest. 

So, Steve is home and is most probably, no, definitely is in the middle of a jerk off session. This is great. Just what Bucky needs. More images of sexy Steve in his head. But hey, maybe this is what will break down his sex block,maybe he needs to see Steve.

So, Bucky takes a deep breath, and tiptoes towards their bedroom, which, unsurprisingly, has their door wide open, and Steve’s grunts are even louder now, so Bucky has to fix his erection inside his jockstrap. Then, Bucky pushes himself against the door, leaning back against it, then, he turns his head, and takes a peak inside. 

His heart skips a beat, and he has to bite back a moan, his dick feels like it might explode any second, before he could even touch himself, that’s how obscene and hot the imagine he sees is.

Steve sits on the edge of their bed, suit and jockstrap on the floor, he’s naked. There’s sweat on his pecs, which means he’s been at it for a while. But, Steve naked isn't the thing that makes Bucky go crazy. Steve’s massive cock stands hard between his spread legs, while Steve strokes it lazily, and pumps the silicone body of a Fleshlight over his cock, using it as a cocksleeve for his pleasure. The hard plastic body of the fleshlight is next to Steve on the bed, broken in half. This is the hottest thing Bucky swears his ever seen. Steve should have knows that a traditional fleshlight would be no use, Bucky thinks, since Steve’s cock is so massive, it simply wouldn't fit into the tube of a fleslight, not length wise, nor girth wise. Steve is hung like a horse.  
But maybe this is why the imagine in front of him is so fucking hot and arousing, it’s the idea that Steve tried fucking a fleshlight, but it simply broke in his hands, but Steve is so desperate to get off with anything other than his own hands, that now he uses the silicone fleshlight as his own cocksleeve to pump his dick into.  
But the silicone sleeve, even though it stretches, isn't enough either to accommodate Steve’s massive size. So, with every thrust into the sleeve, the shiny purple head of Steve’s cock slides through at the other end of the fleshlight, leaking with precum, lubing up the toy, which is already dripping all over Steve’s hand with lube and his own fluid. 

Bucky hears Steve grunt louder and louder as he keeps pumping his cock into the sleeve, and he swears he might burst into his shorts if he doesn't touch himself.  
So, he slides off his gym shorts, then lowers his jockstrap over his balls, and finally frees his cock. He gives it a few strokes, then drops his hand, because he can't come this quick.

„Oh, fuck yeah..hmm” Bucky hears Steve moan the words in his deep voice, and Bucky swears he is done for. He gives his cock, a slow stroke, trying to hold himself back from coming.

„Yeah, fuck, Bucky.” Steve grunts, and Bucky’s heart stops, thinking he’s busted. He whips his head back, hiding, hand dropping from his cock.  
Not that this would be the end of the word, it’s just, that while they’ve been affectionate, but they’ve also been private about this. Bucky doesn't jerk off and ride his dildos in Steve’s face, and Steve doesn't masturbate in front of Bucky either, even though they both know the other does it. So, getting caught wouldn't be a big deal, Steve the horny bastard would even appreciate it, but still, Bucky would be embarrassed. Luckily it doesn't come to that.

Steve’s grunts and moans continue, along with the squelching noise of the cocksleeve as Steve pumps it over his cock, lube making it loud and dirty sounding.

Bucky then exhales, and puts his hand on his cock, unable to help it.

„Yeah, feels so uh, fucking good, ah..” Steve moans again, unable to zip his dirty mouth when he feels so much pleasure, which drives Bucky even closer to his orgasm.

„Fucking good cocksleeve. Bucky, ah..” Steve gets more vocal, and okay, this is the second time he grunts out Bucky’s name, so clearly, Steve is thinking of Bucky while he jerks off. Bucky’s heart pounds faster, and his cock throbs, getting more turned on, just hearing how much Steve is still into Bucky makes him feel confident and desired.  
It’s good to know that the man of your life still wants you, and thinks about you while he pleasures himself. This honestly feels like the horniest Bucky has felt in a long time. And this is all because of Steve. Because still is out here, using a cocksleeve and thinking about Bucky being that. What more could Bucky want?!

„Fuck yes, Bucky, ah, baby..” Steve moans his name again, and he hears the sound of quick movement on the bed. Steve probably changed his position. Fuck it, Bucky wants to see it. He can't get enough. If Steve catches him, then so be it, he will just join him, and they will jerk off next to each other.

So, Bucky tilts his head again, and looks through the open door, and loses his breath.  
Fuck, Steve is now standing one one leg, while the other is bent and resting on top of the bed, his body angled away from Bucky, which gives him a glorious view of Steve’s left ass cheek. Bucky wants to bite it.

Steve now uses both his hands, holding the fleshlight in place, while he fucks into it, hips and ass pounding away. The sounds are filthy, and Bucky watches Steve’s cock as it slips in and out of the sleeve, precum and lube dripping onto the floor. Fuck, Steve! You are making a mess! But, Bucky couldn't care less about it when this is what Steve is doing right now. 

„Fucking hell, Bucky, feels so good, want to fuck you like this.” Steve grunts, pounding faster into the fleshlight, and this is it for Bucky.

He quickly tucks his cock back into his jockstrap, and comes inside the fabric, filling it. He has to bite back a moan, and lean his head and arm against the wall, that’s how intense his orgasm hits. Probably the most intense one he’s had since he’s been back. Then, he exhlaes, and pulls up his gym shorts, making sure he doesn't leak onto the floor. 

„Fuck yes, Bucky, so wet. Want to fuck your mouth like this.” Steve moans, pleasure clear in his words. Bucky has to turn his head to look again. He might have come already, but Steve hasn't yet, and Bucky doesn't want to miss it, and judging from Steve’s grip on the sleeve and the way he’s fucking into it, as if it was really Bucky mouth, he is close to his own orgasm as well.

„Want to fuck your ass too, Buck, your tight hole.” Steve spits the words out, high on pleasure, moaning. Then, he switches positions. He gets up on the bed, grabs a pillow, and puts the fleshlight sleeve between the pillow and the bed, lines up his cock, stroking it, and teases the hole of the fleshlight. 

Bucky is about the explode, he feels his cock getting hard again. Steve is filthy, and Bucky has never been more turned on. This is the dirty Steve he loves. 

„Bucky, want to pound your fucking hole like this..” Steve grunts, and pushes inside the fleshlight in one fluid motion, then, he starts fucking it in earnest, quick, brutal pace.  
He holds the pillow down with both hands, and using his legs, he fucks it with no breaks, like, he he used to fuck Bucky, he remembers it. 

Bucky is hard again, his cock wet inside his jockstrap, but, he refuses to jerk off again, rather, he wants to register this into his wank material. He wants to watch and listen to Steve. 

„Fuck yeah, want to come inside you, Buck. Want to fill your hole up.” Steve fucks his cocksleeve so fast, the bed shakes with it, his firm ass bounces, his huge balls slap against the fleshlight, loud. Steve is a fucking sex machine, and Bucky feels sex drunk just by the sight.

„Fuck yeah, ah, Bucky, baby, I’m fucking coming! I’m gonna come inside your wet, tight pussy! Daddy is filling your hole! Fuck!” Steve’s mouth runs filthy, and he pounds into the fleshlight, once, twice, then drops onto the bed, ass cheeks and his leg muscles tensing up, feet curling in, he grinds into the cocksleeve, coming inside with loud moans, panting. 

Bucky literally drools at the sight of Steve, spread out on the bed, sweaty, sex high and fucked out, cock still leaking inside the sleeve, Bucky’s mouth agape, frozen on the spot. 

Hand on his throbbing cock, Steve’s loud groan snaps him out of his brain and body being on a sex high. He has to move before Steve recovers from his orgasm and finds Bucky in front of their bedroom.

So, Bucky quietly power walks back on the hallway and into the bathroom of their guest bedroom. He locks the door on himself, drops his shorts and jockstrap, stands in front of the sink, and starts to furiously jerk off his cock. Can you really blame him, after what Bucky just witnessed? 

He has to jerk off one more time. Really, Steve is making him do it.

It isn't just what Bucky saw, it’s what he heard, specifically before Steve came. That’s what has Bucky’s cock throbbing with arousal. Again, Steve’s dirty talk could get him off without even touching himself. 

Steve said he was gonna come inside Bucky’s wet pussy. And he did. He came inside the fleshlight thinking of Bucky’s hole and calling it a pussy. He also called himself Daddy. Steve called himself Daddy, he thought of himself as a Daddy while he was pounding away into the sleeve, thinking about Bucky. 

That’s the reason Bucky was frozen on the spot. He didn't remember the specifics of the sex he had with post serum Steve in Germany, but, hearing those words again, and specifically, Steve saying Bucky’s name and moaning out those two filthy words, pussy, and Daddy, Bucky suddenly remembered. 

He does remember Steve calling Bucky’s hole that word whenever he fucked him in their tent he came inside him. He remembers. He also remembers calling Steve Daddy. Oh god, Bucky called Steve Daddy! Steve is Bucky’s Daddy! And clearly, Steve is still into it. And judging by his own hardness, and how he just came all over the bathroom sink thinking about Steve calling his hole pussy, and calling Steve his Daddy, it’s pretty safe to say Bucky is also very into it.

Bucky has to come up with a solution for their sex life. Immediately. Steve needs him, and Bucky needs Steve as well. 

That same night, Bucky goes to bed with a plan forming in his head. 

Then, his plan is settled the next day when he finds the broken fleshlight and torn silicone sleeve in the trash, hidden inside a bag. Steve is gonna love this. Bucky just knows.

Bucky gets his 3D body scan from his physical therapist, then, he thinks about who to ask to make a sex doll out of his body. 

That’s right. Bucky is getting a sex doll made out of his body scan. 

Bucky thinks about asking Tony first, but quickly abandons the idea, knowing he’d never stop to bring it up and embarrass the two of them, so Tony is out of the question. 

Then, he thinks about asking Peter, who’s a very sexually active 18 year old, who also happens to have access to such technology that’d make Bucky a Bucky doll. But ultimately, even though he knows Peter probably wouldn't bat an eyelash at the request, he opts for more privacy and for a team that could handle this discreetly. 

So, he sends an email with the body scan, and specifics he wants for the doll to Shuri and her team. Shuri asks no questions, and replies with a thumbs up emoji, and an estimated delivery time. Bucky knows he made the right decision. 

Only two days later, a life sized box shows up at their apartment. Luckily, Bucky is there to receive it, and he quickly hides it in the guest bedroom, surprised by how light it is.  
Once in the bedroom, Bucky opens the box, and finds himself staring at Bucky doll. The perfect replica of his body, from head to toe. 

Long hair that feels like Bucky’s own hair, soft silicone plastic for skin that feels like his own. A body that feels muscular the same way his own is, and bendable to whatever position you want it be. Like, how Steve would manhandle Bucky, he can do the same to the doll. 

But, as impressive the outside look of the doll is, he is more curious about the inside.  
So, he opens the doll’s mouth, to find a fleshlight sleeve inserted perfectly beyond the tongue. Awesome. So, now Steve has a mouth and throat to fuck. Bucky is impressed by the mouth of the doll, but, he is even more curious about what’s under the modest clothes they put on him.

He takes off Bucky doll’s shorts, and finds a soft cock at the front, the can be pumped to full hardness by squeezing his balls, and again, Bucky is impressed, and also, kind of surprised that they got his size right. 

Then, he turns the doll around, squeezes his full juicy ass cheeks, then, spreads them apart, and the sight a pink, tight butt hole welcomes him, one that obviously turns into a fleshlight sleeve inside, so Steve can fuck his hole.

„Oh, perfect. A pretty pink hole. They got this right, too, huh” Bucky chuckles to himself, then slaps Bucky doll’s ass, and gets him dressed up again.

He throws away the box, sits Bucky doll down on the bed, and prepares for Steve to arrive. 

Bucky and Steve settle on the couch after dinner, watching TV, while they quietly munch on dessert.  
This is the time Bucky chooses to drop the bomb.

„By the way, I saw you.” Bucky speaks up after he finishes his dessert.

„Saw me? Where? When?” Steve asks, with a raise of an eyebrow.

„ I saw you jerking off using a fleshlight when I came home Friday afternoon.” Bucky says, easily. Steve chokes on his bite, and has to drink his water before he can speak.

„ Oh, shit! Bucky, I’m sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I should be more care-” Steve rambles, being so fucking sweet and considerate, but Bucky touches his arm, and shuts him up with a quick peck.

„It’s okay, Steve. I kind of, watched, and jerked off with you. It was the hottest thing” Bucky confesses. 

„The hottest thing? You jerked off?” Steve asks, surprised, but clearly into it.  
„Yeah, i did, I swear I’ve never been more turned on than in that moment. You and your dirty mouth, you know what it does to me, and your cock fucking that fleshlight and thinking of me. It felt great, Steve. Felt so good to be desired. I loved it” Bucky confesses more, grabbing Steve’s hand, and letting him stroke his fingers.

„ Really? Then, i’m glad i made you that turned on. And of course i think of you, i love you! You are the only men that i want! I only get horny when i think about you! You know my body only responds to you” Steve speaks, so fucking genuine and sweet again, smiling at Bucky, love in his eyes.

„ You are a sweet talker. Thank you. And, i actually brought this up because seeing you so turned on made me realize what we need. So, i prepared a gift for you. Hopefully this can change our sex lives.” 

„Really? A gift? You are sweet, baby.” Steve smiles, curious, and Bucky squeezes closer.

„Yeah. Can i show you the gift now… Daddy?” Bucky asks, biting his lip, blushing. 

Steve stares at him, surprised, but his eyes turn dark, turned on.

„Daddy,huh? Where did that come from?”

„I just want to call you that. Can I, Daddy?” Bucky asks, sweet smile on his lips. 

„Fuck. Of course you can, baby. And you can show Daddy his gift, too.” Steve answers, voice deep.

„It’s in our bedroom. Come with me?!” Bucky gets up, and holds out his hand for Steve. Steve smirks, and gets up, holding Bucky’s hand.

Bucky leads Steve into their bedroom, and he makes him sit down on their bed, and cover his eyes, while Bucky goes into their closet, and brings out the Bucky doll, and sits him down next to Steve.

„Open your eyes, Daddy” 

Steve opens them, and looks at Bucky with a smile, then turns his head, and his face drops when he discovers the Bucky doll.

„What is this?” Steve asks, pointing at the doll, and getting up from the bed.

„It’s a Bucky sex doll. I had it made for you. Do you like it?” Bucky asks.

„I sex doll? It certainly looks impressive, but why baby?”  
Steve asks, curious, as he walks up to the doll, and starts touching it, checking it out.

„ Because i saw how much you enjoyed fucking that fleshlight, while thinking of me, and clearly wanting to fuck me like that. And you have a high sex drive, so you clearly need it. And most importantly, i think we need it because it will help us. Help me heal, and get closer to you. Hopefully we can become more intimate with the help of this doll” Bucky explains it further. 

„ Yeah, i enjoyed it, but i don't need it, Bucky, i’m fine on my own, i don't want to pressure you into anything” Steve tries to reassure Bucky, aéways being the Saint that he is. Bucky rolls his eyes, and makes Steve sit down again.

„Steve, trust me. I want this.. I want to see you fuck me, fuck the Bucky doll. How would i not be into that?! And like i said, i’m sure it’s gonna help me. Can we try this, Daddy?” Bucky asks, putting on his sweet voice, biting his lip, as he stands between Steve’s parted legs.

„Okay, baby. If you say this will help, of course we can try it. I’m all for helping you get better. Plus, to be honest, Daddy actually really likes the idea of having his Bucky as a doll he can fuck” Steve answers, there is the side of Steve that Bucky was waiting for to come out. His sex hungry Daddy. That’s Steve.

„I knew you’d be into this, Daddy. I’m glad you’re happy with Bucky doll, because it is yours to take. I want you to own me.” Bucky smiles, and kisses Steve, then, puts Steve’s hands on the Bucky doll’s body, which is only dressed in a pair of pink lacey briefs. 

„Oh baby, I will take you. But first, show Daddy what he can do with the doll, tell Daddy how he can use it.” Steve gives Bucky a subtle order, in his Daddy voice, and Bucky is more then happy to oblige.

He takes the Bucky doll, and makes him stand on his legs. 

„Bucky doll’s silicone body is soft like real skin, but his ass is firm and bouncy, with a cock that can be pumped to full hardness..” Bucky starts explaining, and curious, Steve gets up, and touches Bucky doll’s ass and his cock. Bucky is already hard in his pants, just seeing Steve touch the doll like how he would touch Bucky. Bucky takes off the panties from the doll, so Steve can really look.

„And, you can fold him into whatever position you want him to be. Daddy can have Bucky doll standing up, or put him on his knees, or on all fours. It’s up to you” Bucky continues explaining, and, with one hand, he leads Steve’s roaming hand from Bucky's pecs to the doll’s balls, and together, they pump Bucky’s cock into hardness. Steve gives Bucky a dirty look, biting his lip, he strokes now Bucky hard cock, impressed.

„That’s real nice to hear, baby. Daddy would love to fuck you in all those positions.” 

Steve groans out the words, and Bucky notices just how turned on he is already. Steve »s cock is tenting his sweatpants, already fully hard.

„You can do that, Daddy, because let me tell the most important part, There are fleshlight sleeves inside the doll. You can fuck both my hole and my mouth as well.”

Steve let’s out a loud groan, eyes dark with lust, and he can't help it, he grabs his cock through the fabric of his pants.

„Fuck, baby. Did you just say Daddy can fuck your mouth and hole?”

„Yes, Daddy. I have two holes in real life, why would the doll not have those two holes that you can use for your pleasure?!” 

Steve let’s out another moan, and Bucky smirks, enjoying getting Steve turned on.

„Fuck, Bucky. Show Daddy, show Daddy both your holes.” Steve asks, and tugs on his cock more, clearly suffacating inside his pants. Not for long, Bucky things.

„Here, Daddy, look…” Bucky grabs the head of the Bucky doll, turns it towards Steve, and opens his mouth with his fingers.

„The doll has soft, plump lips, and behind his tongue, you can see the hole for your throat sleeve that you can fuck” Bucky opens the mouth more wide, so Steve can see clearly. 

„Yeah, fuck, that’s pretty. A pretty mouth, and a pretty throat for Daddy to fuck.” Steve moans, hand now inside his sweatpants.

„Yeah, Daddy. Can't wait for you to fuck my mouth. Now, look here..” Bucky bends the doll, and folds it, so his chest and head rest on the bed, ass in the air, presenting. Bucky spreads his ass cheeks apart, and his pink hole comes to light. Steve let’s out a moan at the sight of that.

„A pink, tight hole just for you, Daddy.” 

„Fuck, baby. That’s perfect. Daddy can't wait to fuck it” Steve comes closer, and reaches out to touch Bucky doll’s ass again, one finger swiping over the hole quickly. 

„Can we get started, baby?” Steve asks, already impatient, cock throbbing in his pants. Bucky tugs on his own cock inside his pants, and nods.

„Yes we can, Steve. What do you want to do with Bucky doll?” Bucky asks, excited and nervous at the same time.

„That’s up to you, Buck. This is all under your control, baby. Whatever You want to do, Daddy will follow. It’s about your pleasure as well” Steve gives the best answer Bucky could have hoped for.

Reassured he nods with a smile, and thinks about the answer. 

„Okay. Thank you, Daddy. Then, I think we should take things slow, step by step. Let’s start from the top, and work our way down. What do you think, Daddy?”

„That sounds good, baby. So, I can have your mouth, then?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods, smiling.

„Yeah, Daddy, you can. Now, take off your clothes, but keep your jockstrap on” Bucky gives Steve the order, and Steve literally springs into action, getting rid off his pants and shirt. Bucky does the same, but he removes his briefs as well, and gets comfy, sitting up in his pillow chair by the bed, stroking his cock slowly.

„What next, baby?” Steve asks, standing between Bucky and the doll.

„Sit Bucky doll down on the edge of the bed, so he will be mouth and eye level with your cock, Daddy” Steve moans, and does exacly that.

„Next, baby?” Steve asks, hand on his cock.

„ I think Bucky wants to have kisses. Can Daddy kiss Bucky on the lips?” Bucky asks, and Steve turns to him with a smile, and a wink.

„Of course he can. Daddy loves giving kisses” Steve leans down, one hand gently caressing Bucky doll’s hair, while the other tilts his chin up. Steve kisses Bucky’s cheeks first, then, he moves to his lips. He starts with small pecks first, then, he starts giving, long, open mouthed kisses, lips on lips, passionate, clearly into it. Steve has always been a great kisser

„Hmm, love these lips, baby.” Steve murmurs, and Bucky is drinking up the sight, cock throbbing in his hand. 

Bucky jerks his cock, slowly, then speaks up while Steve is devouring Bucky’s lips.

„Daddy, you can use your tongue” Bucky knows how much Steve has to hold back every time Bucky kisses him, how much he has to restrain his tongue from slipping into Bucky’s mouth. Now, he wants Steve to do it, and not hold back.  
„Really? Thank you, baby” Steve gives Bucky another smile, then dives back in.

Steve darts his tongue out and licks across Bucky’s lips, wetting it, then, with the hand on Bucky doll’s chin, Steve opens his mouth wilder, and spits inside, then dives in, tongue licking into his mouth, lips smacking loudly. This is the Steve Bucky missed, and wants to be with. He’s so happy that Steve is not holding back he’s so happy to see how much he’s into it, how much he wants to show Bucky that this is how he will kiss him, and Bucky can't wait for that day to come.

„Fuck, Bucky, love these perfect lips, taste so fucking good on my tongue” Steve’s dirty talk comes alive, and Bucky jerks his cock faster, legs up in the chair, so he can reach down between his ass, and tease his hole with his free hand and fingers.

„Yeah, Daddy, Love watching you, keep going” Bucky moans, and Steve grunts back, mouth occupied, acknowledging Bucky.

Then, Steve slows down his kisses. He spits inside Bucky’s mouth again, and starts to spread it around with his tongue going in circles. 

This is too hot for Bucky’s brain. He has to speed things up. He doesn't want to come before Steve does.

„That’s good, Daddy. You can take off your jockstrap now” Steve looks at Bucky, sees him jerking off and playing with his hole, he let’s out a deep groan at the sight. And literally rips his jockstrap off.

„Do you want Bucky doll to change positions for your cock, Daddy?” Bucky asks.

„Daddy wants to put you on your knees, Is that okay?” Steve asks, always checking on him, so fucking sweet. Bucky nods.

„Yes, Steve, you can do that” Bucky answers. 

So Steve picks off Bucky doll from the bed, bends his knees, and puts him on the floor, right in front of Steve.

„That’s good, Daddy. Now, my mouth is yours. You can fuck, it Daddy.” 

„ I can fuck it? No more orders?” Steve asks, surprised, but even more turned on.

„Yeah, Daddy. Use my mouth however you want it. It’s yours” Bucky answers, reassuring him.

„Are you sure, baby?” Steve checks again.

„Yes, Daddy. I’m sure. Don't hold back. Don't be afraid about breaking the doll or tearing it. You can't. They used a special material, the fleshlight will stretch to accommodate your cock, but it won't break, or tear. You can fuck my face, Daddy.” Bucky explains to Steve, and his Daddy let's out a verbal grunt, going feral, knowing his cock can really work this doll for his pleasure.

„Fuck, baby. That’s real nice to hear. Trust me, Daddy won't hold back then, I will fuck your mouth.”

„Yes, Daddy. Do it! Use me for your pleasure!” Bucky moans, fingers entering his hole, unable to hold back.

Steve tugs on his cock a few times, and walks over to their bedside table to grab the lube.

„Daddy, you don't need lube. You leak enough precum, that’s enough. Fuck my mouth dry.” Bucky tells Steve, needy and high on the sight of his man.

„Fuck, baby. You’re being so nice, making all of Daddy’s dreams come true”

Steve walks back to the doll, he spreads his precum around his cock, then, he spits inside Bucky’s mouth for enough wetness, then he smacks his cock back and forth between Bucky’s cheeks, and finally, he rests his cock head between Bucky’s parted lips.

„Fuck, baby this is already the hottest thing. Can't believe you’re letting me do this, Bucky, Daddy fucking loves you” Steve's dirty mouth starts running again, his Daddy's cockhead leaking more precum into Bucky's mouth.

„I love you, too, Steve. Now, slide that monster cock inside Bucky doll’s mouth, daddy.” Bucky gives Steve the green light, desperate to see it.

Steve groans, loud, and complies with Bucky, He puts his hand on the back of the doll’s head for support, and slides inside Bucky doll’s fleshlight throat sleeve with one fluid thrust.

„Fuck yeah, baby! My entire cock is in your mouth! Goddamn this cocksleeve feels so fucking good!”

Steve pulls out, then dives back in, both hands holding Bucky's head in place.

„Fuck, your mouth is so tight. Your throat sleeve squeezes my cock so good! Fuck yeah!” Steve curses, fucking the doll with full force.

„Fuck my face! Don't hold back. Stretch my mouth, use it daddy!” Bucky moans out the words in pleasure, jerking his cock, his fingers in his ass.

„Fuck, Bucky! Your lips wrap around Daddy’s cock so nicely! Your throat is milking my cock! 

Steve starts fucking Bucky’s face in earnest, eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, groaning loudly, his balls slapping against his chin, his mouth and the fleshlight sleeves squelches with the wet noises of his cock every time Steve thrusts inside.

Bucky knows Steve is close once his filthy mouth doesn't stop running, spitting nonsense out in pleasure.

„Fucking hell Buck! This mouth! Daddy’s mouth! Daddy’s perfect mouth to fuck! So fucking wet and tight baby!” Daddy loves this mouth” Steve moans, mouth running his dirty thoughts.

„Your fucking throat Bucky! Squeezes Daddy’s cock so good! Milks Daddy’s cocks so well. Fuck baby i’m so close already!”

„Fuck yeah, Daddy! Come inside my mouth!” Bucky tells him, getting close as well. 

„What, baby?” Steve pants, on a high, out of it. 

„Shoots your load inside my mouth! Come down my throat, daddy!”

„Fuck, baby! Daddy wants that! But can he? Is it possible, inside the doll?” Steve asks, moaning with want.

„Yeah, daddy, you can! There’s a tube that connect the fleshlight sleeve into the belly. Both from my mouth and my hole, the tube goes into the belly. You can come inside me!” Bucky explains, jerking his cock faster and faster.

„Fucking hell, Bucky! Just when i though this couldn't be more perfect! Daddy will do i! Daddy will empty his balls inside you! Thank you, baby!” Steve rambles on, high on his sex drive.

Steve picks up his pace again, his wet cock dripping cum and spit around Bucky doll’s face as he pounds in and out of his mouth. 

„Fuck baby, these sounds! Your throat is taking my cock so well! Daddy is fucking obsessed with your mouth!” Steve curses, and feeds Bucky his huge cock quicker and quicker. 

„Fuck, daddy! Hurry up, I’m close!” Steve turns his head to watch Bucky as he furiously jerks his cock, two fingers inside his hole.

Steve let’s put a deep moan at the sight of Bucky, while he continues to pump his cock into the doll’s mouth.

„It’s okay baby. You can come! Daddy wants you to come while he fucks your mouth. Show Daddy, blow that load all over your pretty tits Bucky, and Daddy will empty his cock down your throat, too.”  
How can Bucky not give in?! To that dirty mouth?! To Steve’s voice,and the sight of him?! It’s hottest fucking thing he’s ever witnessed.

„Fuck, Daddy! I’m coming, ahh- ahh fuck!” Bucky pushes his fingers back inside his hole, his whole body tenses and he arches up from the chair, his huge load landing allover his tits, and his abs as well. 

Steve watches him in awe. He stopped fucking the Bucky doll and his cockhead rests between Bucky's lips.

„Fuck Bucky! Gorgeous! That was fucking hot! Now, it’s Daddy’s turn!”

Steve gives Bucky a dirty look, and a wink, then, spits into Bucky’s mouth, and cradles the doll’s head in both of his hands, and instead of Steve fucking the doll, Steve’s bod stays standing solid, and he starts fucking the doll’s mouth on His cock.

Pulling the doll onto his cock, then pulling it off, he really starts using it as his own cocksleeve, for the pleasure of his cock. It’s Bucky's mouth and throat that is doing the work, being pulled onto and fucked on Steve’s cock, instead of Steve fucking his mouth.

There are no words how hot this picture is to Bucky. Steve is using his mouth like it is just a hole to fuck and empty his balls into. This is what Bucky wants. He wants Steve to use him like this. He wants his Daddy to fuck his mouth like this, and make Bucky choke and squeeze his throat around that cock. Bucky is gagging for it. The day Steve will do this to the real Bucky can't come any sooner.

„Hmm, fucking perfect lips! Swallows Daddy’s cock right up! Fucking tight mouth you have on you Bucky baby!” Steve’s dirty mouth starts running loose, no filters, and this is how Bucky knows he’s getting close.

„Fuck, Daddy is getting close! Daddy’s gonna come inside your mouth! I’ll spill my load down your throat! You better swallow it all!”

„Yeah Daddy, I’ll swallow it. Give my your seed!”

„Ahh, fucking hell! Daddy’s coming! Daddy’s coming now baby!” Steve curses, losing himself in his orgasm.

Steve let’s out a verbal grunt, and pulls Bucky's head down onto his cock, head buried to the hilt in his freshly trimmed pubes, he holds Bucky’s entire head on his cock with one hand, while his body and as tightens, than starts to shake with ecstasy as Steve spills his load inside Bucky’s mouth, down his throat.

„Fuck, Bucky! Take Daddy’s load! You better milk it all! Fucking yes! Swallow it, squeeze it all out of Daddy’s cock. So fucking good!”  
Steve curses, moaning and grunting with it, mouth running wild, as he continues to cum buckets, his load filling up Bucky’s belly.

Bucky watches, absolutely mesmerized by Steve’s ecstasy, his come dried on his stomach and chest already, his cock throbbing, hard and seeking attention. Bucky ignores it.

„Fuck, baby! This mouth on you! You milked Daddy dry! That was fucking perfect! So good. Thank you, Buck!”

Steve pants, and gives Bucky his signature fucked out face and grin then he pulls out his wet cock, still hard and leaking, affect of the serum, no refractory period.

Then, Steve drops down onto the bed, exhausted.  
Bucky shakes his head, smiling, and gets up from his chair, he puts Bucky doll out of the way, and goes to stand in front of Steve.

„Thank you Daddy. You put on the hottest fucking show. Glad you enjoyed it so much” Bucky leans down, and kisses Steve. Steve moans into it, happy to receive it.

„Are you kidding me?! You should be the only one getting thanked. You made Daddy’s dream come true. This is the best gift ever! Thank you, baby. I love you” Steve praises Bucky, and his chest swells with affection. 

Steve strokes Bucky’s cheeks, eyes full of love and affection. Bucky smiles, and kisses him again, then, overwhelmed with emotion and still on a high, feeling already so much closer to him, he hugs his Daddy, naked and body sweaty and dried with cum. Steve groans deep, arms wrapping tight around Bucky, they both let out a content sigh at the same time.

„I love you too, Daddy. Let’s take a shower together.” 

An hour or so later, they are in bed together, cuddled under the sheets, Steve has his arm around Bucky’s waist, while Bucky rests his head on Steve’s pecs, his fingers drawing circles on his Daddy’s abs.

„Steve..” Bucky calls his name.

„Yes, baby?” Steve answers.

„If you want, we can do this again tomorrow.” Bucky speaks softly, and kisses Steve's nipple for good measure.

„Are you serious? Of course i want to do it again. Daddy can never get enough if your mouth.” Steve answers, and Bucky can hear the excitement and arousal in his voice.

„Good. Then, you can fuck my face again tomorrow, Daddy. Plus, i think, I’m ready to take the next step, and maybe move things further..” Bucky murmurs, then tilts his head to look at Steve with his sweetest smile.

„Really? Are you sure, baby?” Steve asks, always checking on Bucky. His Daddy is the nicest.

„Yeah, I am. You can play with my cock, and suck it… and I think i want Daddy to kiss my butt and eat my hole as well. How does that sound, Daddy?” Bucky bites his lips, blinking his eyes at Steve, tempting him.

„Ahh, you’re gonna make Daddy hard again. That sounds fucking perfect, baby. Daddy would love nothing more than to get his mouth on your pretty cock and pink hole.” Steve answers enthusiastically. Bucky knows he has his Daddy hooked on the doll.

„I’m glad to hear it, Daddy. Then, i’ll put it on the schedule”

„Okay. Daddy can't wait, baby..” Steve murmurs the words into Bucky's ear, and holds him closer. This is just the beginning of their new sex adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment, and leave kudos!  
> Expect the next chapter soon!


End file.
